Rebecca's Reaction
by Squintern-1
Summary: As the title suggests, it's about Rebecca's reaction to the news of the pregnancy. It was never showed and I felt like writing it so enjoy...


Rebecca had just finished work and was heading over to Seeley's house to pick up Parker. After knocking on the door, it opened to reveal Temperance. Rebecca wasn't in the least bit surprised that she was here. She thought that Seeley and Temperance should just be together. It was obvious to her that Seeley deeply cared about her and she was pretty sure that Temperance felt the same way. The two of them were almost always together, so much so, that while she and Rebecca were not friends per say, they were friendly. Which is why they smiled at seeing the other there.

'Hi Temperance.'

'Hi Rebecca.'

Temperance opened the door wider and ushered her in.

'Booth is just helping Parker pack everything up. Do you want a drink or something while we wait?'

Rebecca chuckled inside. They were such a couple. Even though it was Seeley's apartment, she was the one offering drinks.

'Thanks, but I'm fine. I've got to scoot home to shower and get out of this suit.'

Both of their heads turned as Parker came running out of the room to hug his mother, while screaming at her.

'Mom! You'll never guess what! It's so exciting! I'm so happy!'

Rebecca hugged him back and curiously looked at him.

'Why, what happened?'

Seeley came out of the room with Parker's backpack and gave a small frown.

'Hey bud, I thought we all agreed to tell your mum together.'

Parker gave a sheepish smile and looked towards his dad.

'Oops, sorry dad. I'm just really excited!'

Rebecca looked towards Seeley even more confused. He gave a small smile and shook his head.

'How about we all just calm down and take a seat on the couch, okay?'

They all took his advice, Parker choosing to sit next to Temperance, who he now called bones, obviously due to the influence of his dad. Rebecca looked at them.

'Okay… So what's this exciting news?'

Seeley out an arm around Temperance. Rebecca gave a grin. This is what the news was; they were finally together. She spoke up.

'I take it that the news is that you two are finally together?'

Temperance looked at her with surprise and Seeley with a small frown which she knew meant, what do you mean by finally? The two of them looked at eachother and smiled. Parker was about to say something when Seeley spoke up.

'Yeah we are. But that's not all.'

Rebecca looked at the two of them curiously. They looked at eachother and then her. Temperance gave a small smile.

'I'm pregnant.'

Rebecca froze. She was completely expecting them to be together but this was something else. At first she couldn't really see Temperance as a mother, but on the occasion she had seen her with Parker, they seemed to get along very well. And considering that Seeley was the father, he would happily teach her how to be a good parent seeing as he was one himself. She spoke up.

'Congratulations guys! I'm really happy for you both.'

The two of them beamed radiating smiles at her response. Parker, struggling to keep quiet for so long, spoke up.

'I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! I can play with them and look after them, this is going to be so fun! I'm going to be a big brother!'

The three adults laughed at his enthusiasm. Rebecca stood up.

'Well I've got to get going now, but I'm really happy for the two of you!'

The two of them thanked her and Rebecca told Parker to say his goodbyes. He hugged his father and Temperance pausing to lovingly pat her tummy. As they walked to the car, she asked Parker,

'Do you want a little brother or sister?'

Parker had obviously thought long and hard about it as he gave a detailed answer.

'Well I wanted a little brother so I can play Legos and hockey with him but bones and dad said that a girl can play with them as well so I actually want a little sister because it will be fun to look after and protect her too.'

Rebecca smiled. He really was his father's child, wanting to protect and care. They drove the rest of the way home with Parker happily chirping away about his new little brother or sister and Rebecca listening. Knowing Temperance and Seeley, this pregnancy was most likely not planned, but she knew that it would turn out well for everyone.


End file.
